


The First One's The Hardest

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Sam convinces Jack to try something new.





	The First One's The Hardest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kayim and enemytosleep for the beta

"Just relax, Jack." Sam couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face as she settled between his spread legs. 

Jack huffed. "Easy for you to say." He lifted his head to meet her eyes, groaning as she closed her lips around the head of his cock. "Oh. Yeah. That'll do it," he agreed, head falling back down on the pillows. He shifted position, bending one leg and planting his foot on the mattress. 

She hummed around his cock, feeling him thicken and lengthen against her tongue. She squeezed his thighs as she hummed, and she could feel him relax as he hissed out a long breath. She pulled back, replacing her mouth with her hand, stroking him lightly. "Now, are you sure? Last chance to back out." 

"As I'm ever gonna be." 

"And you'll tell me if I hurt you." Sam bit her lip nervously. 

Jack sat up slightly, leaning forward to cup her face in his hand, thumb caressing her cheek. "I promise. Just, y'know, plenty of lube." 

Sam laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand, then leaned over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. "Plenty," she confirmed as she slicked up one hand. She stroked his cock again, making him groan, then caressed his balls, slippery hands sliding over them easily; then, gently, she trailed her finger down toward his ass. 

His breath hitched and she felt him tense. She slowed her movements and murmured reassurances, gently exploring the puckered surface of his asshole with a fingertip, circling the opening. 

"Oh... feels..." Jack exhaled heavily, rocking his hips ever so slightly into the touch.

"Good?" Sam offered, her grin returning when Jack grunted an affirmative. "It's supposed to be." She slowly pressed her finger inside of him up to the first knuckle, continuing to move it in slow, steady, movements. 

He swore and tensed — and Sam stilled as he clenched around her finger. "Jack?" 

Jack opened and closed his mouth, but he said nothing. She could feel his rough breaths as they reverberated through him, and how each breath that came after was a little less shaky. He was trying to relax for her, so she pulled her finger back out. She reapplied the lube, then worked her finger back in. 

"First one's always the hardest," she said, her voice shaking with excited lust. It was so difficult to hold back, but she knew she must. She pressed her finger further this time, then pulled back again, building up to a gentle, steady, in-and-out motion that had Jack groaning. She could feel his body open up for her, so she pulled out once more to lube her fingers, but this time she inserted two of them. Once her knuckles were pressed into his cheeks, she stilled, letting him get used to the feeling.

Jack arched up, his legs falling further apart. "Oh, fuck... Sam..." He panted, one hand wrapping around his cock. 

"More?" Sam swallowed around the lump in her throat, her own arousal thrumming through her. Her nipples were hard and she was breathing fast, aching to touch herself. "Jack?"

"More." 

"Okay." She moved her fingers slowly inside of him, around and around, in and out, gently working the muscle, encouraging him to relax even further. He breathed out her name, barely audible, and Jack trembled beneath her. She kept the same steady in-and-out rhythm as before until he was bearing down on her fingers. Encouraged, she sped up, pushing her fingers harder and deeper into him, alternating between gentle, steady thrusts and quick, sudden, hard ones. 

He was restless beneath her, rocking his hips, his fist moving over his cock. When she knew he was close to orgasm, she curled her fingers and brushed them over his prostate. She giggled when he arched his back off the bed, and she padded her fingertips back-and-forth until he came with a low groan, tossing his head, hips jerking suddenly before he stilled, panting her name. 

Sam pulled her fingers out and was reaching for the wet wipes to clean them both when Jack sat up and grabbed her by the arm. He hauled her up the bed, kissing her hard, sliding two fingers into her wet pussy. His thumb found her clit and it only took a few stokes before she was coming hard with a yell of his name, grinding down against his hand one final time before slumping forward against him on the bed. 

Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him then grinned against his lips. She rolled off him and tucked in against his side, head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, pressed a kiss to her head. 

“See, I told you you'd like it.”

Jack huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I should know to trust you by now.” 

Sam hummed in agreement, then bit her lip. “So, you'd be ok doing it again?” Jack didn't reply straight away and Sam glanced up at him. “Jack?” 

“Now and again,” he answered carefully. “But,” he paused and took her hand. “Only your fingers. Nothing... else.” 

Squeezing his hand, Sam lifted their hands together and kissed his knuckles. “Thank you.” 

“Like I could ever say 'no' to you.” Jack yawned and shifted under Sam to grab the comforter and pull it up around them. He kissed her and smiled at her. “And when we wake up, I'll show you properly how much I liked it. “ 

~El Fin~


End file.
